


12 Days of Christmas

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry tries to woo Draco 12 days of Christmas style.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. The First day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Harry was determined to win Draco's heart. He had been in love with him for so long now. He had to at least try. If nothing else this would give him the answer he needed to move on if Draco did not accept. He thought that if he sent Draco 12 days of gifts for Christmas with letters, it would help. By the time he revealed himself to Draco, maybe he would still have a shot with him. They were friends now after everything they had gone through. They put aside their past histories and got along brilliantly now. So Harry had hope that this might actually work.

_Dear True Love,_

_I am sending you 12 days of Christmas gifts in the hopes to woo you. It is my desire that by the end of the 12 days that we will be together. I hope to show you through these letters and gifts how I feel about you and how serious I am about dating you. If at the end of the 12 days you do not wish to date me, it will help me move on. It is my wish that that does not happen. I would prefer if you did agree to at least try to date me. I know this might be a little forward, but I hope to win your heart and keep it forever. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I know that might be a bit much, but it is what my heart truly desires. This is the first gift of many. It's a Pheonix in a Hawthorn tree, carved out of hawthorn that I created myself. I imbibed my magic in it as well. Hope all is well._

_-Anonymous_

One day down, 11 more to go... Now Harry had to come up with 11 more gift ideas.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas for gifts, that would help! Thanks.


	2. The Second day of Christmas

Harry was anxious, but hoped his first gift and letter went over well. He reminded himself to breath and relax and not to over think things. Harry made sure to keep in mind all the possible outcomes of this endeavor, but he couldn't stop his hopes from rising. At the end of the 12 days Harry would reveal himself and ask Draco out on a real date. If all went well maybe by next Christmas he would be proposing.

_My dearest true love,_

_I hope that my first gift was_ _received well. I hope you are well also. I thought I might tell you that I think you are witty, smart, funny, caring, and handsome. I know that you have a dark history, but all of that is behind you and you are doing much better for yourself. I also find myself really attracted to the fact that you are bossy, arrogant, and a little high maintenance. I truly hope by the end of these 12 days I have proven myself and at least get a date, if not we can part ways amicably. Here is your second gift. A pair of dragon hide gloves._

_Anonymous_

Harry thought about some of the other ideas he had for gifts, he hoped Draco enjoyed them all. At first he thought about trying to go for a 12 day theme according to the muggle song of "12 days of Christmas," but he was having a hard time coming up with good ideas for 10, 11, Orr 12 of something that Draco would enjoy. Harry did receive a reply for the first two days.

_Dear Anonymous_

_I hope you you know who you are sending your gifts and letters to. I am interested in seeing how all this plays out. I loved your first two days of gifts. The Pheonix in the Hawthorn tree was beautifully crafted. Thank you. I will put the gloves to good use. Thank you. I am looking forward to getting to know you and seeing what other gifts you have planned for me. I am not promising you anything yet, but at the end I might give you a kiss and at least one date if this all goes well. I have never been wooed before, and am going to soak in the feeling of it. Please tell me more about yourself so that I can make an informed decision on whether to accept your pursuit or not._

_Draco_

Harry couldn't believe it. He really hoped he would be receiving that kiss, he'd been dreaming of what Draco's lips taste like for years. His heart thudded in his chest at the prospect of a date with his true love. He was excited and really wanted this to end well. He couldn't wait to reveal himself at the end of the 10 days! He hoped that Draco accepted him after that. Even though they were friends, he wasn't completely sure if Draco liked him the way he liked Draco.

10 more days to go...


	3. The Third day of Christmas

Harry was so excited that his gifts were being received. It gave him hope that eventually Draco would accept him and his pursuit for a relationship. It made him giddy. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he sent off his next gift.

_Dear Draco_

_Yes I do know who I am sending these gifts to. I am sending them to my one true love. My heart and my everything. I really hope this doesn't scare you off as you don't know who is sending you these things. You do know me, we are friends. I would not be doing this if I wasn't absolutely sure of who I was sending this to and why. I want to be more than friends. I am in love with you. I wish I was brave enough to say this to your face, but I am not yet. That is why I started this, so that I had to reveal myself and my true feelings to you by the end. By doing this, it gives me time to come to terms with finally saying these things out loud to you when I reveal myself at the end of these 12 days. Do you have any specific questions I can answer that won't reveal too much? Today is day 3. I am sending you a personalized professional broom fit for you specifically. I really hope you like it._

_Anonymous_

Harry really wanted to show how much he cared for and loved Draco. He wanted to spoil him. This was why he was doing this in the first place. He really wanted to make Draco fall for him. He hoped this worked.

He got a letter back that evening.

_Dear Anonymous_

_It is a relief to know that you are sending these things to the right place. I was really hoping this wasn't a mistake or a joke. I am glad it is not. I am not scared off. I am interested in who you might be. What a lovely racing broom. Thank you. I can't wait to try it out. Are you trying to buy my love? It might be working. I would like to know if we went to school together and maybe some of your favorite things so I can plan an acceptance gift for you. Thank you again._

_Draco_

9 more days to go...


	4. The Fourth day of Christmas

Harry knew that his next set of gifts might be a little on the nose for something to get Draco, but he knew Draco would appreciate them well. He wasn't sure about some of the other gifts he had in store for Draco, but these he was sure of.

_Dearest Draco, my true love,_

_I am someone you did go to school together. We are in the same year. You don't have to get me an acceptance gift for me, but if it is your wish then I will not deny you of doing so. My favorite color is blue, I love sweets, am a huge quidditch fan, I love animals, my favorite subject at school was DADA, and would love to travel one day hopefully with you if you would allow it if you accept my pursuit. This gift is a little more on the nose for you, but I still hope you appreciate it. It is day four and today's gift is a state of the art cauldron and stirrer. The following gifts are better, I promise. Hoping all is well._

_Anonymous_

Harry sent off his gift quickly and hoped it was received well. He knew Draco was a Potions Master at St. Mungo's while Harry was just DADA professor at Hogwarts. He did research and found the best cauldron and stirrer a potions master would love. At least he hoped Draco didn't have a set yet. The next few gifts were geared towards that.

He got another letter back that evening.

_Dear Anonymous_

_Thank you for sharing some of your favorite things. I can start planning something special for your acceptance gift. I appreciate the new cauldron and stirrer, I did not have one yet, so this will be helpful for my new batch of potions for my patients. You will be helping others. This is important to me, thank you. I would like to know more about you. Anything you are willing to part with me would be greatly appreciated. I am enjoying the gifts and look forward to finding out who you are. I hope you are someone that I might be interested in. I do confess that I have a crush on of my friends and if he were to approach me, I would date him in a second. I hold out hope you are him. It feels like I have been in love with him forever, but I have always held back because I wasn't sure of myself. I don't think I deserve him. Anyway, looking forward to your next gift._

_Draco_

Harry's heart broke. He hoped that Draco knew he deserved the world. He might have made some poor choices as a child, but he's changed. He is a wonderful man trying to save and heal people with his potions. He also made contributions to several charities and was a voice in the Wizengamot to change the old Pureblood views and helped Hermione in championing for those who are thought of as less. Harry knew Draco still felt that he owed people for what he did, but Harry didn't see that. He hoped he was the person Draco had a crush on. It would be his greatest hope and favorite outcome. He would let Draco go if it wasn't him, because Draco deserved the best. If it wasn't Harry then he would step aside for Draco's happiness. He would let Draco know with his next gift.

8 more days to go...


	5. The Fifth day of Christmas

Harry was really enjoying wooing Draco. It gave him the time to accept that he would have to face Draco at the end and reveal that he was the one wooing him. Today's gift was more geared towards Draco's work as a potions master. He had todays gift and tomorrows gifts lined up to help in that endeavor. Then he had some other ideas. He did have one extra gift prepared just in case. He just hoped Draco accepted him.

_Dearest True Love (Draco),_

_I surely hope that I am the one that you have a crush on. That would be the best outcome, but if you are not happy with who I am at the end of this, then I will gladly step aside. I wish to see you happy and would not stand in that way. While I might not like that it wasn't with me, I want the best for you and your happiness. I hope it all works out in the best way of course, but I know the possibility is that we are not on the same page. I will move on, it might hurt yes, but you deserve to be happy. You made your mistakes, everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect. You are more than making up for your past deeds. You are a much better person for it. I am glad to know you and have you as a friend. I consider myself lucky because of that. If that is all I get out of this, your continued friendship, then I still consider that a win in my book. I am not sure what else I can impart about myself without basically telling you who I am. It might become too obvious. Today is day 5 and today's gift is a very rare book on healing potions and using runes to imbue more magic in them. Wishing you well._

_Anonymous_

Harry wasn't surprised at receiving another letter back that evening.

_Anonymous_

_I hope you are my crush as well. It would be the best outcome. Thank you for your confidence in me. I am not sure if I believe it yet, but I am starting to believe it. I certainly worked hard getting to this point. If giving me clues would make it obvious that means we know each other pretty well? Thank you for the book. This will be an interesting read. I had been looking into possibly using runes to help with potions. Glad to know it's a reality. I can't wait to see what else you have in store for me._

_Draco_

Harry smiled. At least his words were making a difference and gifts were helping others. He does have plans for more personal and romantic gifts though.

7 more days to go....


	6. The Sixth day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. 2 chapters for 1!

Harry knew that this next gift would be well received as well because Draco had enjoyed his other gifts geared towards potions. This would be the last one like that. Draco was more than potions and flying. That was why he started with something more personal. He wanted to make sure Draco knew that he actually knew him. And that he appreciated him in all ways.

_Dearest True Love_

_I know the past few gifts have been on the nose for you. This gift is as well. I know that there is more to you than potions and flying. I just wanted to give you something practical as well and the broom was for a date idea later on once I reveal myself to you. Although if you do not wish to date me, you can still keep it along with the rest of your gifts. We do know each other enough for any clues to become too obvious. I just hope you don't figure it out before I am ready because of that fact. Today is day 6. Today's gift is rare potion ingredients from around the world. They are for you to use in your experiments and potions for your patients. I hope you enjoy them. I will be sending you other types of gifts starting tomorrow._

_Hoping all is well._

_Anonymous_

_Anonymous_

_How did you find some of these ingredients? Some of these are very expensive or hard to get a hold of. Thank you. I cannot wait to try to experiment with them. It does seem that you know me well. I have not figured it out yet, so don't worry. I did enjoy your first gift as well. Don't forget that was not something that I expected. It was beautifully hand crafted and personal. Not many know that my wand is made out of Hawthorn unless that was just coincidence. I don't think it was. Looking forward to meeting you in person._

_Draco_

_6 more days to go..._


	7. The Seventh day of Christmas

Harry made his next gift for Draco himself just like his first gift. He wanted to show more of himself to Draco without Draco actually realizing it. This was important to him. He really hoped Draco enjoyed this one.

_My Dearest True Love,_

_These are handmade chocolates with apple inside. I got the best chocolate from Germany. I molded them to look like dragons. I know it's a little cliche, but I like cliche. I hope you don't hate it. I hope you enjoy them. Today is day 7. Only 5 more days until we meet. I am excited and nervous at the same time. I really hope that when we meet you will accept my pursuit. Of course you do not have to, you can still reject me if you cannot see yourself dating me. I will not force you to date me. I am not that kind of guy. I hope you keep your mind open when we do meet. My heart is already yours, I just hope to get a chance to win yours._

_Anonymous_

_Anonymous_

_These chocolates are divine. The apple doesn't overpower the chocolate. They are just perfect. I hope you got to taste your own creation. If you bake like that, I will become very fat from having you bake for me all the time! I won't care though. I am keeping my mind open for when we finally meet. I am excited and nervous as well. I just hope it all works out for the best. I am glad that you are so easy going and kind. You seem very loving and caring. I might become accustomed to being spoiled. I love it. I might just keep you anyway. I might be already keeping my heart open to receive you just in case. If you turn out to be my crush, I might just scream, melt, snog you senseless and freak out all at the same time. Only 5 more days and I get to see who is behind these wonderful gifts and letters. I am wishing with all my might that these next few days go by fast._

_Draco_

5 more days to go...


	8. The Eighth day of Christmas

Harry was excited that it was getting closer to the reveal. He just hoped all his hard work paid off. He really liked Draco and wanted Draco to be his. Of course he would accept it if Draco said, no, but he was confident that this would all pan out. He just kept his spirits high with the way Draco was responding to the gifts. His fate would be left in the hands of Draco, which scared him, but gave him a goal to reach. That goal being Draco's heart.

_My Dearest True Love,_

_I hope I get to call you that to your face soon. I cannot wait to reveal myself to you. I hope that I win your heart and you accept the promise of mine in return. I dream of you nightly and cannot wait to hold you in my arms as we drift off to sleep. I will of course continue to spoil you because you deserve it. I hope to call you mine soon. Today is day 8, only 4 more days to go. Today I have sent you a snake pendant with emerald eyes, it has protection spells from most hexes and curses, has a mild calming spell, and is a portkey to your home the password is Sanctum. I hope you wear this and feel my love and care for you. Hoping all is well._

_Anonymous_

_Anonymous_

_Thank you for your kind words. I cannot yet promise you my heart, but maybe when we meet we shall find out if I can. I am not sure I can give my heart to someone who I do not truly know yet. I have seen your heart, which helps in that endeavor, but if I find that I am a little bit hoping that you are handsome as well. I know that might make me sound a little shallow or judgmental, but I need to know who you are before I can give my heart away. I am kind of holding out to see if you are my crush. No offense. I hope you are him. I just am kind of holding out for him. I love my gift. I definitely can feel the care and love you put into it. I am thankful for your thoughtfulness. I can't wait to see what else you might have in store for me. Wishing these last few days go by quicker._

_Draco_

4 more days to go...


	9. The Ninth day of Christmas

Harry settled into writing his next letter for Draco. He was gearing up for his reveal. He was kind of freaking out about it. He had a perfect idea for it, he just had to work out the logistics. He had talked to Narcissa about it. She happily agreed and agreed to keep his secret for him as well. He was glad she had given him her approval.

_My Draco,_

_I cannot wait to call you mine. You are so special to me. I am looking forward to our meeting as the day grows closer and closer. I hope I have shown how much I care and love you. I cannot wait to show you in person. Today is day 9. Only 3 more days left. Today's gift is more practical. I got you a wrist wand holster that returns your wand back to its holster if lost or dropped, also keeps others from disarming you. It is made of dragon hide leather and has the Malfoy family insignia on it. I hope you like it._

_Yours Anonymous_

_Anonymous_

_I am looking forward to our meeting as well. I cannot wait to see who you are. I am trying to keep my curiosity in check, but it is difficult. I have seen your heart and how much you love and care for me. I do feel it. With only three more days left I am practically prepared to accept you. It feels almost like a guarantee by now because I know that I am loved by you. That you are so kind, loving and caring. I would like to know more about you though to make sure we would be compatible and not hate each other. Once I do, I feel like I could jump into your arms and let you carry me away wherever you are headed. I love the wand holster, it's perfect. Thank you._

_Draco_

Harry was blissful when he read that letter from Draco. He went to sleep that night with a smile plastered on his face. He knew in his heart he was doing the right thing and the last thing he just picked up would be the perfect ending to this endeavor.

3 more days to go...


	10. The Tenth day of Christmas

Harry mulled over his last three gifts. He was glad he had planned ahead and made sure to have enough to get through all 12 days. He didn't want to end up running out of ideas. He didn't want Draco thinking he was ninny or a dunderhead. He really wanted Draco to like him. He hoped this plan worked out. He would be really disappointed if it didn't. He was too invested in this now to go back. Once he revealed himself to Draco, it would be all up to him whether or not he accepted Harry's pursuit of him. He held out hope that he would though. At least by the looks Draco had given him before he started this helped him realize that maybe his feelings were not just one sided. He also wanted to show that he was serious about the whole thing.

_My Draco,_

_I am glad that you are enjoying your gifts. I really cannot wait to reveal myself to you. I just hope you accept me when I do. We do have a lot in common, so I don't think we are not compatible. I believe that we would work out. I am enjoying spoiling you and will continue to do so as long as you let me. Today is day 10. Only two more days and then we shall meet. Today's gift is a interactive star map of the Draco constellation. I hope you like it._

_Yours Anonymous_

_Anonymous_

_I love the interactive star map. There are some interesting charms on it. This is really cool magic. Thank you. I can't wait to meet you. I am keeping my mind and heart open. I do hope you continue to spoil me. I won't stop you. I have a feeling that we will get along well and that we would be very compatible. I appreciate all the time you have taken to do all this for me. I feel really special and loved. Looking forward to what else you have for me and meeting you._

_Draco_

Harry was touched by how much Draco was appreciating his gifts. He just hoped he could hold out the last two days before revealing himself. He wanted to keep with the whole 12 days theme. He didn't want to ruin the effect.

2 more days to go...


	11. The Eleventh day of Christmas

With only two days left Harry was calm. He had a small freak out earlier because of his upcoming reveal to Draco. He was confident in himself. He had a feeling his pursuit was being won. He just knew that all he would have to do is set up the reveal and Draco would accept him. At first he wasn't sure this would work or that Draco would accept him, but now he just knew that this was all going to work out like he planned.

_Dearest Draco_

_I am anxious to meet you. I have planned something special for my reveal. I hope you will enjoy it. Today is day 11 and only one more day to go. Today's gift is an engraved snitch that will follow you if you want it too. I know it's not one of my better gifts, but I thought you might like it. It's also a hint towards who I am. I cannot wait to see you. Wishing you well._

_Anonymous_

_Anonymous_

_Thank you for the snitch. I like it. I am enjoying all of the gifts you have sent me. I will continue_ _to do so. I cannot wait for your reveal either. I hope you are who I think you are. I holding out hope. If you are, my heart is already yours. I don't want to jinx it yet though. I am willing to wait. See you soon._

_Draco_

Harry smiled. He hoped so too. He couldn't wait, but he was willing to if he in the end it got him Draco. He just hoped he like the last two things he had in store for Draco.

1 more day to go...


	12. The Twelfth day of Christmas

Harry put his last gift and letter together. He had made plans for the reveal. He made sure with Narcissa that Draco would be free. He knew that this last gift was perfect. He had made sure of it. He really hoped Draco would agree. All he had to do now was meet him there.

_Dearest Draco_

_I hope you are well. I am so glad these past 12 days have gone by so quickly. I am more than ready to reveal myself to you. I hope you are not disappointed that you will have to wait just one more day to meet me. Today's gift is something for tomorrow. I got you tickets to see the Ballycastle Bats vs. Puddlemore United Quidditch match. I booked us a private booth so that when we meet others will not impede our time together. I hope this is acceptable to you and cannot wait to see you there._

_Yours Anonymous_

_Anonymous_

_I cannot wait to meet you. I had hoped I would know who you are today, but I can wait until tomorrow. I am pleased to note you picked my favorite team to go watch. I shall consider it our first date. I am looking forward to tomorrow and hope that your reveal is everything I have dreamed of. See you tomorrow._

_Draco_

Harry was glad that Draco decided to meet him, he was nervous that Draco might decide against it. He hoped tomorrow went off without any hitches.

Until the very end...


	13. The Reveal

Harry was quite anxious about his reveal. He had plenty of time to set it up. The box that he booked was adorned with flowers of all kinds professing his feelings for Draco. He had some vintage wine and chocolates that he made himself ready as well. He fidgeted from side to side contemplating the gift that sat heavy in his pocket. He bit his lip hoping that it would all go well tonight, that by the end of it he would be a much happier man. He closed his eyes wished for Lady Magic to show him favor in his endeavor. He put himself under a notice me not and invisible spell to make sure Draco did not see him at first when he came in. He wanted to make sure they had no audience before he revealed himself truly to Draco.

As Draco entered, looking handsome as ever, more beautiful than Harry could have ever imagined, he took a look around and noticed it was empty. He frowned. The closed behind him and Harry took a deep breath. He let his charms dispel revealing himself for the first time to Draco.

"Hi Draco."

"H-Harry?" He gasped in surprise.

Harry nodded and smiled. "I hope you aren't disappointed my love."

Eyes wide Draco shook his head. "No. I am not disappointed. I had hoped it would be you. Please tell me that it really is you."

Harry had to dispel the fear that laced Draco's voice. "Scared Malfoy?"

Draco's lips quirked up. "Never."

Harry finally walked towards Draco took his face in his hands and slowly kissed Draco for the first time. It was blissful and perfect. It was short sweet kiss. "Draco I love you so much. Please tell me you will be mine."

Draco smiled. "Of course I will." And kissed him again, harder and more passionate.

When they broke apart. Harry spoke up. "I do have one more gift for you." He pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to Draco. Draco's eyes widened in surprise. He opened it to reveal a beautiful Celtic armband with a Phoenix and Dragon with emerald and sapphire jewels for eyes. Draco was too shocked for words. "Draco Lucius Malfoy would you do me, Harry James Potter, the honor of entering a formal courtship with you?"

Draco's eyes welled up with tears. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy do accept to enter a formal courtship with you Harry James Potter." Draco slid the armband onto his left bicep showing it off to Harry in a show of acceptance. He leaned over and kissed Harry again. Harry kissed him back eagerly.

They spent the game mostly sharing kisses and staring at each other, but neither minded all that much. They were happy.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who read this fic and stayed until the end...


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I would add a nice Christmas Epilogue

Harry and Draco laid by the fireplace cuddling after opening all their gifts. They were so happy and Harry could not believe how lucky he got. When he set out to woo Draco all those years ago, he couldn't imagine how they would marry only a year later on Christmas Day and that they would be still together after all this time.

"What are you thinking about husband of mine?" Draco said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry smiled at him. "I was just thinking how lucky I am and that I am ever so glad that I actually stuck to my guns about trying to win your heart."

Draco smiled back. "We are both lucky my dear. And I already told you, you had my heart already we just hadn't gotten together yet, which I am ever so glad you did use your Gryffindor braveness to make us realize that we belonged together."

"Can you believe we've been married for 10 years?"

"Absolutely, I have treasure every moment of these past 10 years."

Harry beamed at him. And leaned over and kissed him sweetly. Draco met him eagerly. They parted by Harry pulled Draco towards him tighter and held him. He reveled in the calm, peace, safety, and love he felt while holding his husband.

"Hey Harry what do you think about kids?"

Harry was surprised. They had talked about it once, but they weren't ready for that yet. They also wanted to settle in their relationship. Harry wanted kids, but he wasn't sure Draco did. "You know I have always wanted a family Draco, but if it's just you and me that is enough for me."

Draco smiled. "I know, but lately I was thinking it would be nice to expand our family."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, that sounds lovely Draco, we can figure out whether or not we want to adopt or do surrogacy."

"Or we could already be pregnant."

"What?"

"I am pregnant."

"I thought... wow. Isn't really hard to get pregnant without potions and isn't it really difficult on the carrier?" Harry anxiously fired off. He wanted to make sure Draco would be okay. He couldn't lose him now or ever.

"Yes. My healer thinks that because you are so powerful and with the right conditions it can happen. He said that with some potions it will help me stay healthy and safe during my pregnancy."

"Wow. That's fantastic Draco. We're going to be parents! You have made me the happiest man alive!" Harry exclaimed before gathering Draco in his arms and kissing him for all his worth. Showing him how happy he was and how much he loved him. They broke away panting. Harry stared lovingly into Draco's eyes. Draco held his gaze.

"Merry Christmas Draco." Harry murmured.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Draco murmured back.

**THE END**


End file.
